


Rainy Nights

by willow_larkspur



Series: Marauders Era Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Kid Fic, Marauders era, referenced animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.Author’s Note: Two brothers, both alike in dorky-ness. In fair Grimmauld Place, where we lay our scene.





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
> Author’s Note: Two brothers, both alike in dorky-ness. In fair Grimmauld Place, where we lay our scene.

(^^)  
**Rainy Nights**  
(^^)

Regulus jumped as thunder rolled outside the townhouse. He yanked the coverlet up over his head and tried to tell himself that eight was far too old to be scared of storms, let alone run to his older brother for protection. He was a Black, and all Blacks were indominable. He was too old to be scared of a bunch of dumb water and noise. He was too old to be scared—

The next crash of thunder shook the shutters of his room, making Regulus startle so badly that he fell from his bed.

He wasted no time scrambling for his door, barely slowing to open the door before racing down the hall to Sirius’ room. For his part, the ten-year-old didn’t do more than lift the edge of his blanket for Regulus to slip under and pulled him close afterwards. Regulus tucked his head beneath Sirius’ chin and tried not to shiver as the storm outside continued. Sirius rubbed his back.

“Just hippogriffs playing tenpin,” Sirius muttered, mostly asleep. “Nothing to be afraid of.”

“I’m not scared,” Regulus denied. His voice was too high pitched to make his statement believable. He flinched into Sirius as another crash sounded. “I’m _not_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sirius agreed, “and I’m Stubby Boardman, lead singer of the Hobgoblins and soon-to-be the next romantic lead in a veela knut novel.”

“You’re a horrid singer,” Regulus said, pulling backwards to squint at his brother in the dimness. “You couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket with a lid. The kneazles that Bella practices her hexes on yowl more pleasantly than you sing.”

“Thank you for that, squirt.”

“It’s not a compliment.”

“Yes, I got that.”

“You’re really, really, really, really—”

“Does it really deserve this many—”

“—really, really _bad_ singer.”

“Go to sleep, Reg,” Sirius ordered, still only mildly annoyed. He pulled Regulus back close enough to tuck his head back under his chin. “It’s too dark out to put up with all this chatter.”

“Love you, Sirius,” Regulus whispered as he relaxed completely next to his brother. Sirius moved his head and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Love you, too, squirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 10); MC4A  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 10 – Assignment 8  
> Subject (Task No.): Game Development (Task #12: Write about Sirius Black & Regulus Black.)  
> Space Address (Prompt): 4E (Rain/Drizzle)  
> Word Count: 360


End file.
